


“F Is For Fanboy And S For Serial Killer.”

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Gorey maybe a Trigger for Some so warning, Case Fic, Gen, Gorey's kind of Crime, Gorey's kind of Humor, Kidnapped John, M/M, Serial Killers loves mustaches, Sherlock Being Sherlock, There are None Kids involved don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Several strange deaths occurring and no one can see the connection, but Sherlock knew of them when he was a little boy in his father's library. Apparently he was not the only one who liked that particular book."</p><p> </p><p>*Last installment of my challenge for Watson woes made in July.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	“F Is For Fanboy And S For Serial Killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** This is my last installment for the challenge. It took me all July and some days of August. But i got tired!! and all this 31 fics needed beta so uploaded here when they had. I hope you like them. I'm working in Stretching if someone liked one of this fics and wanted that i continue one storyline tell me about it!!!
> 
>    
>  **Prompt for watsons_woes, "So Very Gorey"  
> **  
>  Prompt #25:
> 
>  So very Gorey: Surely an artist that would tickle the modern Holmes' funnybone, and possibly would have gotten a laugh (or a long, cold stare) from the ACD original. Take your inspiration from one of the works of Edward Gorey, from the man, from a random title of one of his works, or whatever else tickles your fancy. Links for the Gorey's works Illustrations at the end.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Now betaed by my Amazing friend MildredandBobbin
> 
>  
> 
>  **Master Fic of my watsons_woes challenge here:** [On LJ](http://ariadnechan.livejournal.com/172555.html)  
> 

 

Sherlock had been in one of his moods because of the lack of cases until John saw a very strange thing on the Internet.

 

“Sherlock did you see the discovery of a man in the pit of the bears at the zoo?” Sherlock perked his ears up for a moment, John continued. “Apparently he died from the height of his fall but he had bear paw scratches all over his body, it is a little strange, don't you think?”

 

Sherlock looked over his shoulder a moment and then continued with the experiment he was on.

 

The next day when John woke up and went downstairs for breakfast, he found Sherlock at his Laptop.

 

There was another odd death a woman who was healthy a week and a half ago had died of influenza without any care water or food. She had family and they had reported her missing five days before the Yard found her on a bed recently deceased, her name was Clara Stapleton.

 

“John what was the name of the man who died at the zoo?” John gave a yawn and tried to remember it.

 

“Oh I got it, it was an old fashioned name _Basil_! Why Sherlock?” Sherlock looked a little worried and in a hurry, John knew all about that. So he left his idea of toast and drank his tea in two goes.

 

“We need to go the morgue right now John.” John knew it. 

 

“Give me fifteen to change and we can go,” he said while going upstairs again, he would shower even if it was five minutes. Sherlock was saying something but John would do as he had said.

 

After John made his haste his shower and changed they were in a cab, because Sherlock had a magic hand for calling them. 

 

At the Morgue they founded Molly working on her paperwork and Sherlock just stormed in. 

 

“Molly I need to see if still you have the corpse of the bear guy, _Clara_ Stapleton, and I need to know if some Amy has come in with a broken neck from falling down the stairs, or some odd corpse had got your attention.” Molly was surprised to see them, John didn't understand why, Sherlock passed a lot of his time there.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock but the poor man from the zoo was returned to his family but I kept pictures for you, just in case, and I had the woman's corpse. But I don't remember any broken neck recently, maybe another morgue in London could have it? About odd, I was about to call the yard because I have the results from the autopsy of a man who was shocked to death and I found that he was forced to swallow an entire peach, even if it was a little one, and that it the cause of the death, he suffocated himself because the peach was obstructing the air passage and I really can't see how the man could get the peach so far down his throat.“

 

“What is the name of the victim?” said Sherlock a little impatiently.

 

“Wait a minute” she said while looking through her files. “Here, _**E** rnest_ Smith,” she said with an accomplished smile.

 

“Who is the one in charge of the investigation?" said Sherlock, looking at the pictures of the bear guy.

 

“Lestrade.” Now John understood why Sherlock hadn't been called in yet. 

 

Molly then took them to look at the woman. She looked like the corpse of a mummy or something like that she was completely dehydrated, it was obvious that she was not fed during her illness only watched and she had her hair tinted black? Sherlock was also curious because it was more black than normal.

 

“Molly what is the substance on her hair?”

 

“This is the strangest, Sherlock, the hair was coloured with ink, black ink the one used for pens over her tinted black, over her natural blond hair,” said Molly who was really nervous by now.

 

“Who is in charge of this case from the Yard?” Sherlock was getting impatient.

 

“Yes this one is from Dimmock,” said Molly, a little worried because Sherlock´s voice had risen in volume. They left poor Molly with The woman's corpse, John said thanks and goodbye for them both.

 

Sherlock went to the Yard with John at his side and they burst into Lestrade's office. The DI. was not in his office so they stayed there to wait for him. When Greg finally opened the door in a hurry, he was surprised to be given orders while entering his office.

 

“I would be mad at you for entering without my authorization, if I wasn't going to look for you myself. We have a case, a strange chain of deaths have occurred and now I had the confirmation that the last I had is a murder, and I've got a new one.

 

“In fact Lestrade there are four so far and maybe a new one, depending on what the situation is or it could be victim one or three.”

 

“What do you talking about, please explain what you know?” Lestrade said looking at Sherlock, astonished.

 

“First tell me about the new one? And we have a crime scene to go to is there not? Also you will need that Dimmock to give you the case of _**C** lara_ Stapleton, because it is the same killer.”

 

“What? Ok. Sherlock we go there first and then you explain to me, everything.” Lestrade was obviously tired now.

 

They followed Lestrade's patrol and they reached the same house at Laureston Gardens, from the Study in Pink. 

 

“So now this house has become a disposal site of bodies for murderers?” said John who was really angry with the crime in general.

 

“No, John this is a message for me to get involved in the case and try to catch him.”

 

They entered swiftly, John and Sherlock dismissed Donovan and Anderson was nowhere to be seen. 

 

There was a rug as large as the room and in the middle of the room and under the rug there was a man. Lestrade explain to them that the children had found the scene like this and when the man didn't respond to their calls they called the police.

 

“The good thing was that the kids couldn't lift the rug this size but they made a lot of nonsense of the evidence on the carpet with the kicks they gave to the corpse.” Sherlock stood over the rug and started to look for everything that Sherlock usually did and he found a broken bond of a chain and an hole on the rug over the man's body who fits the chain exactly.

 

After Forensics also examined the rug up and down all the constables there lifted up the carpet to reveal a man in his forties with no important features. Sherlock and John approached him.

 

John established the time of death as not more than seven hours ago. He was beaten and covered in several little cuts, but nothing to make him die, he had a dog collar on his neck from where the broken bond came, and he had died of asphyxiation. The victim had his documents on him and his name was _**G** eorge_ O'Connell.

 

Sherlock shrugged and when he finished looking at the guy he said that he had three kids, and two dogs, he was on a business trip in London, that's why there was no one looking for him yet; he was the seventh victim, they had a serial killer who probably was out there looking for the eight's one.

 

“There are four bodies found and three are undiscovered still, we need to find them. Lestrade are you taking notes?” Lestrade nodded and John was taking notes too.”

 

“You will need to have the book by **Edward Gorey ‘The Gashlycrumb Tinies.’** This particular killer apparently appreciates his works too much and he is making the murders to match the descriptions of the ABC of Gorey, hunting people who had the same name as the little children in the book. “

 

“You had recently the **‘E’** for the case of _Ernest_ Smith, and here we have **‘G’**. Now we need to find the missing murders A, D and F, so **A** my who fell down the stairs, _**D** esmond_ was thrown off the sleigh and _**F** any_ who was sucked dry by a leech; about this one I suppose he made her bleed to death by other means but she must be near a lake, pool or river.” 

 

“Lestrade, as I said to you Dimmock had **‘C’** , _Clara,_ you need it, and you must reopen the case of _Basil,_ the man who was found dead in the pit of the bears because he is letter **’ B’**. I don't need to tell you that there is a full ABC we need to cut short.”

 

As always John was mesmerized by Sherlock's beautiful mind.” Amazing!” 

 

“Thanks John, but we need to find the killer first,” said Sherlock smiling at him, like he did only for him. Then they went straight home for the book.

 

::::::::::

 

Finally Sherlock and Lestrade caught the murder at the letter **‘J’** the killer had abducted John, as his second name was Hamish who means James, They found them in a basement where the killer, a big man who used a bigger pelt brown coat and a mustache, was coercing John to take lye from a bottle of water.

 

John was overly beaten and had taken a little of Lye in the struggle but nothing to worry about. Also poor John was used to being kidnapped at random for murderers all the time by now. But Sherlock offered to compensate him with things they could in the cab, without the cabbie noticing. Sherlock had learn a lot of new things from Gorey's books, and he wanted to try a lot of them from a particular one with John if he was amenable.

 

When they got the killer to jail he said that he would get to **‘S’** someday and he didn't care that Sherlock was not _Susan._

**Author's Note:**

> For the illustrations of the book and the crimes: [here there is illustrations for the book i took this case](http://www.brainpickings.org/index.php/tag/edward-gorey/page/6/)
> 
> And this is from the offer of comfort of Sherlock comes [ I don't know you but I think John will want to try other things in that book with Sherlock](http://www.brainpickings.org/index.php/2011/11/29/the-curious-sofa-edward-gorey/)


End file.
